Lord Hawke
by Alfgard
Summary: Quand une malédiction sépare deux êtres qui s'aiment !


Ceci est un vrai slash Harry/Drago !

**

* * *

**

-*-*-*-*-*-

**Chapitre 01 : Evasion**

_Là-haut, sur la colline, une silhouette noire se tenait droite et sans bouger. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'armes qui tenait d'une main ferme un hippogriffe fougueux tout aussi noir que l'était la vêture de son cavalier. Le duo observait, au loin, la cité-forteresse d'Aquilon (1) et plus particulièrement le haut clocher de la cathédrale. Un oiseau, son oiseau tournoyait au-dessus de lui. C'était un magnifique et rarissime faucon blanc._

_La cité était triste et noire et ce début d'automne montrait que cette tristesse continuait à s'abattre sur les épaules frêles et faméliques de la population. Cette dernière se traînait à grande peine vers la ville ou les champs. Ils avaient les traits creux et gris des gens qui ne connaissaient qu'une vie sans aucun bonheur._

_Pendant ce temps-là dans la cathédrale, l'Evêque-Sorcier procédait à l'office du matin. Son église était pleine. Elle l'était parce que certains voulaient prier sincèrement de les débarrasser de l'affreux personnage tandis que les autres y entraient, contraints par la Garde Episcopale. Cet Evêque-Sorcier s'appelait Lord Voldemort. Il n'était qu'un simple et jeune moine quand le Père Prieur de son Couvent était mort dans de "curieuses" circonstances. Et bizarrement, ses coreligionnaires l'avaient élu Père Prieur, aussi jeune qu'il l'était. Après cela, il n'avait eut de cesse de monter en "grade". Et depuis dix ans déjà, était-il devenu Evêque ! Dès lors, il avait fait peser de lourds tributs au peuple d'Aquilon. Tout cet or fut détourné à son unique profit. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'il "bénissait" les offrandes, il se surprit à admirer le bel et gigantesque anneau épiscopal qu'il portait à sa main droite. Alors qu'il se mit à procéder à la communion, un bruit sec venant de la Place principale de la Cité arriva jusqu'à lui. Cela provoqua un de ses sourires sardoniques si réputés. On venait encore de pendre trois voleurs._

_Sur la place, le Lieutenant Rosier observait les corps se balancer au bout des cordes. Le bourreau s'avança et commença à les dépendre. Il regarda ensuite le soldat qui opina de la tête, il fallait aller chercher trois autres prisonniers. Il s'orienta alors vers la terrible prison d'Aquilon dont l'affreuse réputation dépassait le comté et même le pays. On en menaçait d'ailleurs les enfants qui n'étaient pas sages. Parfois, les anciens lui donnaient l'ancien nom de cité, ils l'appelaient la prison d'Azkhaban. Le Lieutenant fut accueillit par le chef des Geôliers, un certain Scrimgeour._

- Vous m'en donnez du travail ! N'auriez-vous pas pu construire un gibet plus grand ? _Grogna le geôlier._

- Il faut bien que tu justifies ton salaire, non ?_ Rétorqua le militaire._

_À ces mots, le militaire lui indiqua la porte. Ils parcoururent un long dédale de couloirs et descendirent vers les profondeurs de la prison d'Aquilon. Un garde chargé de ce secteur remit une liste à son chef. Ils sortirent alors deux prisonniers d'une cellule et se dirigèrent vers le fond du secteur. Le garde et son chef plissèrent les yeux et ne trouvèrent qu'un vieux, tout rabougri, qui ricanait._

- Où est Crivey ? _Demanda Scrimgeour._

_Le vieux ricana encore : _"La Souris ? Elle s'est enfuie !"

- Quoi, vieux fou ?

- La Souris, par l'égout elle est partie.

- Je veux savoir où se trouve Dennis Crivey surnommé la Souris !

- Comme je vous le dis, par le trou, la Souris s'est enfuie !

_Il désigna de son long doigt décharné une grille déplacée. Scrimgeour et Rosier s'approchèrent dudit trou. Ils se regardèrent étonnés. Cette bouche d'égout faisait à peine plus de quarante centimètres. Comment un homme avait pu passer par là ? Certes, la Souris n'était pas un homme musclé et gras mais quand même. Ils se redressèrent et devinrent... un peu gris !_

_Le lieutenant laissa alors le geôlier et remonta à toute vitesse les marches des cachots. Il courut jusque dans la Cathédrale dans laquelle il entra en criant : "Crivey La Souris s'est évadé !". D'un simple regard, l'Evêque fit comprendre toute sa rage et son mépris. D'un autre regard, il montra à l'un des officiants de sonner le tocsin._

_Ainsi pour la première fois depuis des années, la petite cloche sinistre de la cathédrale sonna l'espoir pour l'ensemble de la population. On pouvait s'évader d'Aquilon et contrer les pouvoirs de l'Evêque._

_Le cavalier noir en haut de la colline sentit l'espoir envahir son cœur. Il leva le bras et son faucon vint s'y poser. Il le caressa tendrement et lui chuchota : "_Bientôt !"

* * *

_(1) Cette histoire étant basée sur "LadyHawke, la femme de la nuit" ET sur "Harry Potter", j'ai voulu que la cité porte pour partie le nom de la cité d'Aquila et celle de l'île mythique d'Avalon !_


End file.
